We Love You Sis
by Mermaid Otaku
Summary: What if Karai was never stolen from Oraku Saki? what if she went to New York with Splinter and grew up with the turtles? Watch as Miwa Hamato, fights along side her brothers against evil.
1. A New Start Turns Terrible

**So let me just say, I'm really upset on how they constantly pose Karai as the bad guy, even though she is Splinters daughter. :( So this is my version on how the series would have been if things turned out differently. For those who are Leorai fans this is not going to be one of those, sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Splinters POV**

It still haunts me till this day. The flames, the burning wood collapsing above me, the blood on my hands...My love's lifeless body in my arms. She was murdered, by the one I use to call my brother. I felt the dojo collapsing on top of me, it was over, everything that was precious to me. My home, my daughter, my wife. I waited for it to end, I didn't want to feel this pain anymore.

Suddenly my lungs were filled with air. I gagged out, then looked around trying to get my bearings. I was on the old grown, and in front of the burning dojo. I...survived? How? I was in the flames, holding my wife's bo-

My wife...Tang Shen. All emotions came back to me. I screamed out my pain, throwing my head into my hands and I cried. Why was I still alive?! Everything that I love was gone! So why should I keep on living!? Everything is gone!

Out of the emotions that was going through me, I could hear a quite cry. I knew that cry. My daughter...my baby Miwa. She was still live? Lifting my head I frantically looked for my baby. I got a quick glance and someone running into the woods. The sight I saw made my insides burn. Oraku Saki running off with my daughter!

He took the women I loved...I would be DAMNED if he took another!

Ignoring the burns and opened wounds on my body, I ran as fast as I could after them, with the guidance of my daughters crying. _'I'm coming for you Miwa...I'm coming...he will not take you...NEVER!'_

Pushing past bushes I finally caught up to sounds of my little one. She was on the floor, and thankfully along. Rushing over to her I collapsed in front of her, taking her in my arms. She continued to weep, as I started saying "thank you" over and over, that she was still with me.

When I felt a presence in front of me. I opened my eyes, and saw a figure in front of me, I could not see very well, but I could tell it was a young women, wearing a short red kimono, her brown golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark, and white pointy ears with a nine tail to match. kitsune? She looked down at me, as if out of relief and pity.

I then looked down at my baby, who started to came down. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Tang Shen...You were right, I should have stopped. The world doesn't need ninjas anymore."

"No," The kitsune spoked, "You were not. The world needs heroes, those that people can count on. There is evil, and it will continue unless you stop it." She glared hard at me. "You loved Tang Shen didn't you?" I nodded. "Then fulfill her wish." She then pointed to the sky without turning her gaze at me. "Go to America. Go to New York! Train your daughter, and your future sons, into the worlds greatest ninjas ever! With your guidance, you will recreate the Hamoto Clan! And put an end to the Foot forever!" She kneel down in front of me. "Promise me, you will."

I stared at her, then back at my Miwa. She may have been a baby, but as she grabbed my finger with all her strength I knew I couldn't treat her like glass. She must learn, if to survive in this world.

Hugging her close to my chest, I looked back up the kitsune with a cold stair. "I swear it."

 **~~About a year later~~**

It took six mouths to get to New York, longer then I would have wanted. I was a single parent now, and with no relatives that I could turn to for help I had to work extra hard. Miwa and I lived in a small apartment, not in the best place of the city to raise a child, but it was all I could afford. The neighbors were less then a welcome, and finding the right job was difficult. But I knew I couldn't give up. This was for my daughter, her future. And no matter how brutal it may get, seeing her happy gave me enough strength.

She learned very quickly. Crawling all over the place, I had to completely baby proof the hole apartment, yet sometimes she would even out smart me. She also started speaking, little worlds and body motion to show me what she wanted. When at night she usually would sleep in my bed with me. Even if it was a long time ago, and knowing that she was safe, it made me feel better feeling her tiny body against my chest.

When ever I had free time I would train to get stronger. I still remember that The Foot will come again, and I must teach my daughter, so I must be ready. But what about that other thing yokai said? " _Future sons_?" I'm I to get married again? Have more kids? Did she knew something in the future that would happen to me? How could I ever get over my lost wife...No I will never go down that terrible path again.

* * *

Today was a going to be very special, it was Miwa's first birthday. I had bought her a few presents and a small cake with what I could afford, but there was also another presents. Miwa loved watching animals on the tv, they brought her much joy. There was no rules on having pets in the apartment, so I thought it would be a great idea.

I pushed her in the stroller as I walked down the road. There was a nearby pet shop that was having a big sale. As we entered the shop I unstrapped Miwa and let her freely walk around to look. She was now able to walk just a little, so keeping an eye on her was most important.

"Hello sir, and Welcome!" The shop owner said, as we shook hands. "You came at a good time, we are have an adoption spree. Is there anything in particular you had in mind?" He asked.

I saw Miwa walk up against a glass cage with puppies inside, they all gathered around the glass trying to lick her face. She giggled at them, I couldn't help but smile. "What do you suppose would be a good first pet? For small children?" I asked.

"Well lets see," As I listened to the owner I watched Miwa walk around looking at different animals. She looked so happy, then something really caught her attention.

In a glass tank with water there were four little turtles, so small that they could fit in your palm. Miwa's face seemed to lit up. She called out to me, "Papa!" She then tapped the glass, wanting me to see. I walked over and picked her up to get a better look, her face and hands still against the glass.

"What about these?" I asked the owner.

"Oh, those just came in yesterday. Cute little things aren't they? Are you interested?"

I looked back down at Miwa, she seemed to have her heart set on the four little reptiles. Even though they weren't exactly what I had in mind, but it was her birthday. I turned back to the owner smiling. "Will take them."

After paying, we headed back home. Miwa was in her stroller holding the little glass tank the turtles her in. She giggled in delight looking at them, I smiled.

As we were walking a strange man in black bumped into me, he kept walking but something about him didn't feel right. I know I should have just brushed it off, but my mind was telling me I must investigate. I carefully followed behind him, as he turned into an alley, I hid Miwa behind a dumpster so I could get a better look. The man was talking to someone else, and they were holding some kind of canister that was glowing green. I tried to get closer but a rat ran over my shoes distracting me. I lightly kicked in off, but when I looked up again, the man was right in my face.

"Go not further." He said. "This place is a place where your are not allowed to be in this place! We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you." He tried to attack me, but being quick as I am I kicked him down. I charged at the other man punching him in the gut, he threw the canister he was holding in the air.

I was about to catch it, but I suddenly felt something grabbed my leg, I looked down to see Miwa, she had gotten out of the stroller and was now hugging me as she held the turtles in her other arm. I heard a smash and the canister broke in front of us, it scared her so much that she dropped the turtles, they fell into the ooze. I tried to quickly pick them up, but as soon as the ooze touched my skin it started to burn throw me. I screamed in pain, holding my body as I dropped to the ground. The men ran off. I looked to Miwa, she was scared, and wanted me to hold her.

"S-Stay back Miwa!" Never had I yelled at her before, and the look she gave me, was worse the the pain I endured, but at least she didn't touch it.

I looked down at my hands, they were growing thin, and pale. My nails grew longer, and hair was now covering my entire body. I felt my face shape, and turned. My senses became stronger. I looked to my daughter, she was sitting on the floor, her eyes covered and crying.

 _'Please...make this nightmare end...'_ Then everything went black.


	2. New Changes

**Hi everyone! So I've decided to throw in Japanese translation in this story, for fun. :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Splinters POV:**

My body ached all over, whatever that stuff was that pored on me burned, as if all my skin was burned off my body, yet I was covered in hair. My clothes were torn and ruined, and I felt this weird thing down my lower back, but I couldn't turn to see it. My face and jaw stretched out and my teeth were sharper like a canine, my nose felt wet and I had some kind of whiskers on both sides. I can move my ears now, the sounds of the city seem to be all around me. My eye sight slowly came back to me, I looked around, the men were gone and so was that green ooze that splashed on me. Then I remembered Miwa, where is she?!

A loud cry echoed through my ears, it hurt so badly I had to cover them. I turned around thinking it was Miwa, but instead it was four green turtles, the same ones I bought, but now they were the size of new born babies. Their arms and legs grew out more and there faces were now scrunched in like a human. They were all rocking on their shells trying to flip over, as they softly cried out, though to me it was as loud as a horn.

Then I could hear something else, it wasn't a cry, but I was able you hear light weeping. I slowly crawled around the other side of the dumpster. My little _on'nanoko_ was huddled next to her stroller, tears falling down her face, and her nose was running. I took a deep breath, she was okay, she didn't touch the ooze she was unharmed, just scared.

"M-Miwa..." I carefully reached out for her to her, till I saw my hands, or should I say claws now...They were thin and paled pink, me nails drew out, it freaked me out. I quickly pulled them to my chest. _'What had happen to me..?'_

Miwa heard me call her name, she looked up. Now I didn't know what monster I looked like now, but my daughter was not scared of me. Immediately she picked herself up and wobbled to me calling out "Papa" over and over. She grabbed onto my hairy chest as she cried. Now I understood, she was just scared for me. I started feeling sad to, I wrapped my arms around her as I felt tears trickle down my face.

"It's okay, it's okay _koibito_. _Otosan_ is hear, _Otosan_ got you." I cooed, as I stroked her head. After a minute or two she finally calmed down.

That's when I remembered the four turtles, looking back they were still crying and couldn't get up. This was all so messed up, what could I do now?! Go to the police? And tell them what, two men tried to attack me, and that something kind of chemical spilled on me, mutating me? And what about Miwa? I had no relatives to watch over her, not even our neighbors were kind enough to even mention. I was so lost!

With all the emotions that we're going through my head I didn't notice Miwa crawl over to the turtles, and helped them flip on to their stomachs. I was hesitant at first, but the turtles didn't seem harmful, infect they were acting just like regular human babies. Then it hit me, I my not have been able to see what I truly looked like now, but I was some kind of furry mammal. And that rat! A rat had ran over my feet touching me! And I touched the turtles who also mutated, and are now acting like humans.

Even though all this was happening to fast I knew we couldn't be out in the open, someone would surely see me, or those men might come back. Slowly I got my footing and stood up, I walked over to Miwa and picked her up. "We have to go home Miwa." She was never fussy when she was in my arms but something was bugging her. She tried to wiggle out, while reaching for the turtles down below her.

"Tr, tr!" She tried to say. She wanted them to come with us, and she was right they were part of our family now, mutant or not.

I went over to her stroller and grabbed her big planet, I set her down and carefully one by one wrapped turtles together and around my chest, so they were secured. I held Miwa in my other arm, and looked around out the alley. There was a man hole open in the street. I thought about it, I didn't like the idea of taking Miwa down in the swear, I tried looking for another way home but I had no other choice.

Taking a deep breath I held the children close and darted in the street jumped down the hole and landed safely on the ground. There were two tunnels, we lived down the road and around the corner so not very far. I ran down the left tunnel, it didn't take long for me to see another man hole cover.

"Miwa, monkey." I said. When we would played together she would try to climb up my back, and say "mok" as in monkey. Knowing what I was saying she climbed over my shoulder and grabbed onto my back. Though she was grabbing my fur and it hurt, I didn't let it get to me. I climbed the ladder and pushed the man hole cover off, peeking up I saw our apartment just in front of us. Then I saw a car coming right at my face, screaming I quickly dodged it.

 _'Well that scared a few years out of me.'_ I panted climbing out.

I pulled Miwa in my arm again and ran to the apartment's fire escape and started to clime again. Luckily we only lived on the third floor. I opened the window and flipped inside, quickly shutting it behind me and drawing the curtains close.

I set Miwa down and unwrapped the turtles. Miwa crawled over to them and lightly touched them on their heads, they all stared at her. The one with little freckles on its face and baby blues eyes giggled when she tickled it under the chin. The other three were interested also and tried to squirm over to her. I smiled they were so young and innocent, it's like that horrible accident never happened.

"Well, now that we are home, I should get you all into the bath." I carried them into the bathroom and started a warm bath. I undressed Miwa and set her down in the tub, next the little turtles. The tub was like a little puddle for them, not to deep but just enough to get them wet, I also added a few bath toys in for them. I gently washed Miwa's face and body with a soppy cloth, though she did not enjoy getting clean, but she didn't fuss to much. I glanced at the turtles, they seemed to really like the warm water as they lightly splashed their hands down, and playing with the rubber toys. When Miwa was all clean and rinsed I wrapped her in a towel and set her next to me occupied with her other bath toys.

As I cleaned each turtle I started seeing that their personalities were different from the others. The one with emerald green skin and blue eyes was calm and seemed to like being handled. The one with brown eyes kept looking around like he was studying where he was, and was not bothered by me cleaning him. Next was the green eyed one, he did not like being held that much, and tried to squirm away from the cloth. Last was the freckled one, he was probably the toughest one, he would splash, squirm and always had to play with two or three toys at the same time. It wasn't easy but I managed to get them all clean and bundled but in a fluffy towel.

After the bath I put them inside Miwa's bed room. I changed and dressed Miwa in her blue pajamas. I also put the turtles in diapers to, just encase. I set them down in her play pin and let them play together.

Now I needed to get clean, I drew a hot shower and took of what was left of my ragged clothes. Taking deep breaths I looked into the medicine cabinet mirror, now I could fully see what I've become. A giant brown rat, with tail and all. I stared at myself for a good long time try to take in to what has happened to me. When I stepped in the shower the warm water felt very old on my fur, and yet very calming. I looked down at hands and feet, now slender and clawed.

I started to feel sick, I hurried out of the shower and started vomiting in the toilet. I kept throwing up till my stomach was completely empty. I needed rest. Drying myself off took maybe 30 minutes now to get all the fur dry, and I changed into a rob sense my tail was now a problem for wearing pants.

I went to check on the children, they had fallen asleep, curled up, Miwa in the middle with two turtles of both sides. The sight of them lifted my heart a little. Carefully as can be I picked them up one at a time, and set them down in the crib, once they were all together again, I lade the blanket down and kissed Miwa goodnight.

"Sleep well, my _koibito_." Said said, then gently rubbed one of the turtles head. "As to you four."

I lade down in my bed, staring up at the sealing, I could see much better now in the dark. I was deep in thought. What a day, this was supposed to be special, now it's a nightmare. Just when things were starting to get better, when I was starting to feel better... I glanced to the bed counter where my family portrait of me, Tang Shen, and Miwa. I picked in up and rubbed my thumb over my wife's face, tears started to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Shen." I trembled, as my tears fell down my cheeks. "Because of me, I've again put our daughter in danger. I'm so sorry." I cried holding the frame to my chest. I let all my sadness out, before sleep took over me.

* * *

 **Alright! Second Chapter Done! What did you think? Please leave a review!**

 **Japanese Translations:**

 **On'nanoko -** _ **girl**_

 **Koibito - _sweetheart_**

 **Otosan - _father_**


	3. Not Safe Anymore

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for your following an support!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Splinter POV:**

It was 7 am when I heard the sounds of crying. As I slowly raised my body and got out of bed, I walked into Miwa's room. Her and all four turtles were awake and were fussy.

Miwa saw me and led out her arms "Papa!" She said, wanting to be held. As I picked her put, I noticed the turtles wanting to be held also.

"Alright everyone, it's okay." I smiled down at them, then I looked at my daughter. "Let's get you all fed."

I brought them into the kitchen, I set Miwa down in her floor seat, and laid out a blanket for the turtles to sit on.

I fried an egg and made some toast for myself, and pored some applesauce for the children. I remembered what the pet owner told me, turtles are omnivorous and will eat about anything you give them. **(True fact)** But I wanted to be safe thinking that applesauce would be the best choice for now.

When my egg was done I put it on top of my toast and sat down on the ground with children. One at a time, I fed them a spoonful while at the same time ate my breakfast.

As I watched the turtles eat I noticed very quickly how much they acted just like regular human babies, even the they were turtles. So if they are acting like infants, I must treat them like ones, and not pets.

They all ate till the bowl was licked clean, literally sense the freckled one dumped it on his head. Sighing, I wipe his head and face off.

Before getting dressed, I pulled out the play pin in the living room so I could watch the children. I set them down with toys and even turned on the tv with a kids cartoon for them. The turtles were mesmerized by the bright screen, and Miwa shared her toys with them. They seemed to be getting alone, playing together. She was very gentle with them, as if hey we're her siblings.

Sense the tail was still a miner problem I had to wear one of my kimonos. After getting dressed I sat down on the kitchen table and took a glance at the closed window. I slowing peeked out. the sun hit my eyes and heat through the glass warmed my fur. How I miss going outside, but now I had to keep hidden...all of us.

I pulled my wallet out, I didn't have that much, maybe only enough for a few weeks. The fridge was full of food, but that was before there were six of us. Not to mention my job, what could I say? I was sick? Suffered from an accident? They would want a doctor's note, and I couldn't get that. And the neighbors, what about them? Hey have complained before over Miwa's crying at night, and they knew I only had one child, what would they think if they found out I had more now?

I was pulling at the top of my head, feeling strains of fur falling out. "Calm down, Yoshi." I said to myself. "You must stay calm. You don't want to stress the little ones out."

I glanced over to the play pin. The emerald, and the freckled turtle were busy watching tv. While Miwa was playing with her doll, baby talking to the brown eyed one who watched her. And the green eyed one was smashing to toy cars together giggling.

I smiled, then frowned. I looked to the window again. "We can't stay here for long."

* * *

In the middle of the night I heard some one crying, though it wasn't Miwa. Even if my hearing wasn't as strong as it is now, I knew what my daughter sounded like.

Pulling myself out of bed, I stumbled tiredly to the other room. As I peaked inside the crib, it was the green eyed one who was crying, while the others were trying to stay asleep.

Very carefully not to wake the others I picked him up, and laid him against my chest, rubbing his back. "There, there, it's alright. Your safe, _otosan's_ got-" I caught what I was about to say. Father. Is that what I'm supposed to be to them? I looked down at the turtle in my arms, then the other three sleeping with Miwa.

"Four little boys...father...Are these..?"

 _"Train your daughter, and your future sons, into the greatest ninjas ever!"_

Where these four turtles, suppose to be...my future...sons? Looking back at it now, any chance of me getting remarried and having more children was now impossible due to my condition.

But...I didn't feel wired, nor uncomfortable with this.

I felt something pull on my rob, the little green eyed turtle held on to me tightly trying to calm down. I smiled down at him , that's when I had an idea.

Carefully as I could, not to wake them I picked the three turtles and Miwa up and took them to my room. I laid them down on my bed, all in a row, then laid down on the left side of the bed. I stretched my arm out over them to keep them close. They all huddled together with the green eyed one right up against my chest.

I smiled, as I closed my eyes to fall back asleep. _'We are now a family.'_

* * *

Morning came, and everything started all over again. After feeding my daughter and new sons I let them play for a while. I thought that this would be a good time to catch up on my meditation. Sitting down in the living room, I crisscrossed my knees and took deep breaths, relaxing myself.

As I was just getting comfortable, when I felt a presents looking at me. Opening one eye I saw the blue eyed turtle looking right up at me. He seemed curious, as he crawled right into my lap. I smiled down at him.

"Would you like to join me little one?" I asked. He clapped his three fingered hands giggling.

I that moment I realized something. I have not given the four turtles names.

I had to give them names, but what kinds? I couldn't give them pet names because they were no longer pets, and as my children I have to think of something practical.

And looked at all four of them, as the three others playing blocks with Miwa. Four turtles...what could name them? Something I love? A meaning? My daughters name meant 'beautiful harmony', and that's what she was. So I must think of something special.

Then I hit me! Picking up the turtle in my lap a walked over to the book shelf and pulled out one of my favorite books. History of Renaissance Art. When I was a teenager I had always wanted to go to Italy and see museums with some of the most beautiful paintings and sculptors. I remembered there were four artists that were my favorites.

I sat back down on the rug and called the others and Miwa to come here. They crawled over, trying to all fit in my lap. I flipped through the pages and then looked at the turtles one by one, starting with the blue eyed one.

"From now on, you will be named, Leonardo." I said, as he smiled up at me.

I then looked to the green eyed one. "You will be named, Raphael." He tilted his head, but he seemed happy.

"You are Donatello." I said to the brown eyed one, who's eyes seem to lit up.

"And you," I turned to the last one who looked like he was ready to burst. "Will be called, Michelangelo." He squealed clapping his tiny hands.

I then looked to my daughter. "And from now on, they are you little brothers. And you are their big sister." I smiled as she looked at the turtles trying to say brothers.

"Brof! Brof!"

* * *

My boss had sent hundreds of messages, but finally he said I was fired over the phone.

Having now five children, baby supplies (mostly diapers) were running low. And if I thought watching Miwa was difficult, having four turtle babies who were learning to crawl fast was like a game that I was losing to.

I had so many questions on the mutated turtles but no one to ask, I had to try and make it up as I went along. I hardly got any sleep for days, they were very fussy but not at the same time, but mostly it was Michelangelo. Some nights he would just cry and cry, and I'll I could do was rub his shell till he tired himself out.

Usually at 3 am in the morning when one of my children were crying, one of my neighbors would come and bang on my door telling me to shut them up. It would take all my will power to not burst open the door and threaten them to never talk about my children like that.

Food was running low fast, I had run out of baby food, and started smashing fruits, vegetables, anything that could work. But it still wasn't enough. One night, I had to leave the children at home and sneak out to steel food. I did not approve, but had no choice, it did however help us out for a few more days.

That is until one day...

* * *

I was training in the living room, while the children played together, when I suddenly heard a knock at my door. I walked over a looked through the peek hole, to see who it was. It was my land lady, Ms Bloget.

She wasn't a mean person per say, but I remembered the first time we met. She was not opened to the hole 'single parent' thing, and would some times harass me on how I took care of Miwa. Knowing she came to check on me, it was not going to be pleasant.

I couldn't open my door and give the women a heart attack, luckily my door wasn't sound proof. (Then again the hole apartment wasn't.)

"Mr. Hamato? Are you in there?" She called out, trying to look through the peek hole.

"Y-yes, Ms. Bloget I'm here." I replied back. "I'm sorry I can't open the door, I'm uh...doing all the laundry." I lied, thinking she'd buy it.

I saw her make a face, apparently it worked. "Well *clears throat*, I've been getting complaints lately from the other tenets about the noise in the middle of the night. I was curious to know if your daughter was okay?"

"Y-yes, she is perfectly fine. Just fussy, you know how babies are." I quickly turned to see what the children were doing, when I saw Raphael hit Michelangelo on the head with a toy block, which made the littlest turtle cry. "Raphael! _iie!_ " I scolded him, it wasn't until I realized what I just said.

"Raphael? Is there someone else in there?" She had heard me! "Is there more then one baby?"

"N-no there isn't!" I started to panic now.

"Can I come in? I would like to see for myself." She tried turning the nob, but it was always kept lock. "Mr. Hamato, if there are more people living with you, as the owner of this building I have a right to know." She was starting to get irritated.

"There is no one else living here, now will you please leave." I asked politely as I could while holding the nob tightly.

"Listen, if there is a problem with your daughter, and I could think of a few." I heard her whisper that last one, which made me growl. She was going on again about single parenting. "I could have some professional come in and take her where she could be check out-"

I didn't hear what she said next, but I'll I remembered was that I snapped.

"No! You will not take my daughter! Do you hear me! Never again! Leave us alone, now!" I punched the door so hard that she flew right off the other side, hitting the hallway.

"O-oh that dose it! Mark my words Hamato, when I come back I will have Child Welfare with me, ready to remove you from your daughter and who ever else your holding hostage! Do you hear me!" She shouted straightening her shirt and storming off.

I was panting, sweating, my claws digging into the wood. I let my anger and fear get the better of me. The thought of having my Miwa taken from me again...terrified me.

I leaned against the door sliding my back down to the floor, covering my eyes with my shacking hands. Why couldn't we just be left along? The children don't need this, this hatred world, to be taken away from the one who loves them.

I started crying, my plans of coming to New York, and starting over was going from worst to nightmarish.

"Papa?" I uncovered one of my eyes to see Miwa, tugging my sleeve, looking worried. She was a very smart girl, she some how knew when I was sad or upset, and tried to comfort me.

I noticed the turtles come crawling up to, wondering what was going on. I smiled and wrapped my arms around the five of them, pulling them close.

"My sweet children." I sighed, I looked back down to them, as they all looked up to me. That when I decided. It was dangerous, but it was the only plan I had if I we were going to stay together.

"We have to leave."

* * *

It was around 7:34 pm when I hear the some one knock at my door. Very quickly I opened the window and threw the two luggages down the alleyway.

"Mr. Hamato?" I could hear a mans voice come from the other side of the door. "My name is Nick James, I'm from the Child Welfare Agency. Your land lady called about a disturbance?"

I ignored him rambling on, as I strapped my sleeping girl in her carrier, putting it on my back. Next putting my sleeping sons in the backpack, without zipping it.

"If you could just, open the door, we could just check to see if everything is fine." I saw the nob turn, as he tried to open it.

"No, everything is not fine." I said to myself, before strapping the backpack to my chest and stepping out the window onto the fire escape. I looked back into my once new home. "But hopefully, one day...it will be." And just like the ninja I was, a shut it, leaped off the third floor and landed gracefully on my feet, while not waking one of the five sleeping children.

Picking up the bags, I ran down the empty street, to the open man hole I jumped in from last time. As I came up to it, I noticed the alleyway, where it all started. And there was the empty canister, it was still there, the men didn't come back to retrieve it.

Even though I wanted nothing to do with whatever it was they were doing, I knew that one day when my sons are older, they will want to know. Making up my mind, I grabbed the canister along, under my arm and ran to the open manhole. Jumping in, I grabbed the latter and taking one more last look at the above world, I closed it, sealing my family away.

* * *

 **Funny story; Ms. Bloget name is from a teacher I had in grade school, who was suck a bitch to me. So heres my revenge. ㈴0** **Anyway, I hoped you like chapter 3 stay turn!**

 **Japanese Translation: (Just a reminder I looked these up on google translate the best I could. If I got them wrong sorry!)**

 **Otosan - _father_**

 **iie - _no_**


End file.
